


Clear As Mud

by amathela



Series: Road To Nowhere [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lamb and Veronica get stuck outside Neptune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear As Mud

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after episode _3:9 - Spit &amp; Eggs,_ but there are no real spoilers.

"This is all your fault."

Lamb looked over at Veronica. He had expected her to be angry, and she looked like she was trying very hard to be, but more than that, she looked ... satisfied. Smug.

Then she smiled, and in that moment, Lamb knew what he had always suspected: that nothing made Veronica Mars happier than seeing him screw up.

She was grinning at him openly now.

"You think this is funny?" Lamb asked her.

Veronica laughed. "Actually, yeah, I do."

Despite himself, Lamb started laughing, too. Because if you couldn't laugh in this sort of situation, what could you do, really? He was stranded in a car in the middle of the night with Veronica Mars, and if that wasn't so tragic it was funny, he didn't know what was.

He didn't know how long they sat there after that; it wasn't like the sky was getting any darker. Veronica was the first to speak.

"Got any more brilliant ideas?"

Lamb looked at her sharply. "Oh, so this was my idea now? You know, I seem to remember some annoying blonde standing in my office this morning, telling me all about this big deal that was supposedly going down, and telling me it was my job to stop that kind of thing."

"So what, now I'm annoying?"

"No, you were pretty much always annoying." Lamb looked at her, and Veronica shook her head.

"So this isn't your job?" she asked.

"No, Veronica," Lamb said. "_This_ isn't my job."

"Yeah, well maybe if you'd actually done your job, we would have caught the bad guys, and we wouldn't be sitting here now."

"Maybe if I'd done my job?" Lamb asked incredulously. "There were no bad guys to catch, Veronica. Maybe if you'd done your homework a little better, we wouldn't have had to go out there in the first place."

"And maybe if you weren't such an arrogant jackass, you would have admitted when you got us lost, and turned around."

"We're not lost," Lamb said stubbornly. "This is a short cut."

Veronica snorted. "I may be a little hazy on my definitions, but isn't a short cut supposed to get you home faster? I hardly think this qualifies."

They sat there for a few more minutes before Lamb broke the silence. "Well, we're not going to get anywhere just sitting here. Come on." He opened the door, and water flooded the floor of his car. "Unless you're afraid of getting a little wet?"

Veronica looked at him, and Lamb thought she was probably angry that she hadn't been the one to suggest it. As he stepped out into the river, he heard her open her own door to follow him.

"It's cold."

Lamb turned around. Veronica was standing so close that he almost ran into her, and he smiled. "I never thought I'd see the day when Veronica Mars admitted defeat."

Veronica ducked around him, wading forward. "This isn't me admitting defeat. This is me stating a simple fact. You know, facts? They're the things people usually use to solve a case."

Lamb strode forward to meet her. "Facts? You mean, like the 'fact' that the bust I made here tonight would define my career?"

Veronica smiled, not unkindly. "Come on, Sheriff. You and I both know your career was defined a long time ago."

Lamb frowned. It wasn't funny when it was true.

When the water had crept up to his thighs, Lamb started to worry. By the time they were halfway across, it was up to his waist, and Veronica looked like she was practically swimming. He had expected the water to be shallower. Obviously, or he wouldn't have tried to drive across.

He turned around when Veronica hadn't said anything in a while. She was walking slowly, like she was having trouble, and Lamb suddenly realised that he hadn't even noticed when the current had started to pick up.

He walked back a few steps and reached out to take her hand. Veronica looked at him, and took a step backwards.

And fell.

Lamb reached out to catch her, and before he knew it he was falling right alongside her. When he came up for air, Veronica was spluttering, her blonde hair matted to her face.

"Did I ask for your help?" she demanded angrily.

"No. You'd rather get stuck halfway across a freezing river then admit you needed my help." Irrationally, Lamb realised that he was angry, too. "Why do have to be so damn stubborn?"

Veronica stared at him, openmouthed. "I'm stubborn? I can't believe you're calling me names after you just pushed me in the water."

"Pushed you? You fell!"

"Because you touched me!"

Lamb had been angry at Veronica Mars many times in his life, but never quite like this. He pushed forward, and this time, she managed to keep up.

"You are such a -"

Lamb stopped her in the only way he could think of. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

He had expected her to push him away, to slap him, to do something; but instead, she just stood there. After a moment, he felt her lips part, and she slid her tongue into his mouth.

Lamb pulled her closer until he could feel every bit of her, kissing her back almost violently, his lips pressed hard against hers. His hands dug into her shoulders, and he ran his tongue down her neck, biting into her. She cried out, and Lamb pulled back suddenly, succeeding only in falling backwards into the water.

And in pulling Veronica Mars down on top of him.

She didn't stop kissing him even as they fell, and Lamb pulled her down again, pressing against her urgently. In his life, he didn't think he'd ever wanted anything as he wanted her right now; and even more than that, he wanted her to keep wanting him. Her hands were pressed into his neck as she kissed him, her mouth warm in contrast to the cold water, and he kissed her like he was coming up for air.

When she finally pulled away, it was the single most disappointing moment of his life.

"It's really cold," she said by way of explanation, and Lamb could see that her teeth were chattering.

He helped her up, holding onto her hand even after they were moving towards the bank, and she let him. When they finally stepped onto dry land, she looked up at him, and Lamb took off his shirt instinctively.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, a hint of laughter in her voice, and Lamb looked down, poised to wrap the shirt around her shoulders.

"I guess this won't help much, will it?" he asked, laughing a little himself, and Veronica shook her head.

"Not so much, no."

But when he pulled her closer to him, she didn't object, and Lamb could feel her shivering against his chest.

He held her closely until she stopped. "We should call someone," he said finally.

Veronica just looked up at him, amused. "With what?" she asked. "Do you think your cell phone still works?"

Lamb winced. Of course not.

Veronica was still smiling at him.

When he kissed her again, there was nothing like the violent passion of the last time. His hands were resting lightly on her waist, and the kiss was slow, tender, almost questioning. He'd half expected her to pull away again, that the last time had just been a fluke, but she kissed him back, her lips soft against his. His grip tightened almost involuntarily, and as Veronica ran her hands up his chest, Lamb's eyes rolled back in pleasure.

His hands were on her shirt, then, pulling it up over her head, and Veronica looked up at him with a question in her eyes.

"Body heat," Lamb muttered, as his hands took in the cool flesh of her stomach. "Have to stay warm."

It was a stupid line, but incredibly, it worked. Veronica kissed him again, more insistently this time, and Lamb kissed her back with years' worth of pent up passion and frustration. When her hands fumbled on his belt, he moaned, trying to force his frozen fingers to unclasp her bra.

As the wet material fell away in his hands, Lamb reached around to cup her breast, feeling Veronica moan as she pressed into him. Biting her neck gently, he ran his hands back down her sides to unbutton her jeans, pulling them off her slowly.

As Veronica stepped out of the wet denim, Lamb put his arms around her waist. When she finally undid his pants, he guided her gently to the ground, lying on top of her like he was afraid she might break.

"Veronica?" he asked, as she trembled beneath him.

"Hmm?" she breathed up to him, and he kissed her again, softly.

"Are you sure?"

She looked up at him, then, opening her eyes, and he was relieved when it was Veronica he saw gazing up at him.

"Yes."

It was only one word, but it was enough, and when Lamb kissed her again, he didn't hold back.

She was warm, now; hot, even, and Lamb realised that he had forgotten the cold himself. He ran his hand up her stomach, feeling the swell of her breast, and pinched her nipple between his fingers.

When Veronica arched up into him, Lamb almost lost himself in her.

Kissing her, hard, one last time, he raised himself up onto his knees, clasping the fabric of her underwear in his hands. He rolled them off her softly, giving her time to object, but she only moaned, and breathed "yes."

He kissed his way back up her thighs, her pale flesh trembling against him. He didn't stop when he reached the soft hair between her legs, darting his tongue out, tasting her. Veronica moaned again.

Lamb traced his fingers up her leg, feeling her shiver, and pushed a finger inside her almost carefully. She arched up to meet him, and he let a second finger join the first, finding her clit with his tongue.

When Veronica came, Lamb thought he saw stars.

He kissed her stomach, her breasts, teasing her nipple gently between his teeth. When he moved his mouth up to her neck, her hands were on his hips, and he grunted as her fingers pulled his boxers down over them.

Lamb kissed Veronica's jaw, then her lips, smiling as she tasted herself on his tongue. He let out a low moan as her fingers grazed his cock, pressing into her, kissing every part of her he could reach.

"Veronica," he said in a low voice, and she looked up at him. "You're wet."

Veronica almost laughed. "You're dirty," she breathed into his neck.

Lamb moaned again. "You're not so clean yourself," he said, brushing mud off her cheek.

And then she moaned into him again, and Lamb reached down, guiding himself into her carefully. Veronica arched up to meet his thrusts, and he tried to steady himself desperately, his breath coming in ragged gasps. He thrust into her again, biting back a groan, and losing the battle as she called out his name.

Veronica Mars came for the second time raking her nails down his back, pulling Lamb over the edge with her.

"Veronica," he whispered into her cheek, holding her under him for an interminable length of time.

"Don," he thought he heard her whisper, and he almost lost himself again.

When they finally got up, Veronica was smiling at him, and Lamb smiled back. "We should get you home," he said.


End file.
